Grocery Store
by Yeaaa.No
Summary: The reason Naruto doesn’t go to a grocery store [parodyhumor][OOC]


**I was today in the grocery store and I was having a imagination overflow and came up with this O.o**

---------------------------

Naruto look every where but found nothing, he look in his kitchen, in his bed room closet, in the living room EVRY WHERE but found nothing as incredible at it sounds Naruto was out of instant ramen. He would have gone to the ramen stand but he was in a hurry so he did what any normal person would do, he went to the grocery store to buy one for the time.

As he walk to the enormous grocery store he stopped in chock.

"Oh no…. it can't be…. Vegetables!!" He screamed in horror as the first section was the vegetables and fruits section, he got over it and grabbed a plastic basket and as he walked to the next section he found Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Naruto ask to his friend

"AH!" Sasuke said jumping when Naruto toke him off guard "What do you want baka?" Ask Sasuke turning around

"Oh nothing Teme, I just never expected to see you hire that all" Naruto responded

"HEY THIS ONE IT'S GREEN!" Sasuke screamed grabbing a pack of tomatoes an pointing to a small green tomato in the middle!

"Well get an other one" Said an employ a little annoyed

"There isn't more!!' Sasuke screamed again pointing to the empty space where there just to be lots of tomatoes packs

"There would be more if you wouldn't have taken them all" the employ said referring to Sasuke cart that was full with tomato packs "Don't you have enough tomatoes?"

"NO! I WOLUD NEVER!" Sasuke grabbed his cart and started running around the store

Naruto grabbed his empty basked and went to the next section, this one was basically the rice section and some success he passed that quickly, then he turned with the section where they sold cake mix and pancakes mix there he saw Neji and Tenten.

"Just get the original" Said Tenten with a little annoyance in her voice

"The original will always be the best but…. This one it's new, it haves more fluff" Neji argue

"Then get them booth"

Gasp "How dare you say that, having two packages of pancake mix in the same kitchen it's like… like… like… it's a SIN!"

"Well so-rry I didn't knew you where such a pancake freak" Tenten said crossing her arms in front of her and rolling her eyes.

"I am not a pancake freak!... Maple syrup or…."

Naruto left the section before it got ugly and it wasn't the ramen section either he walked to the next section, the candy, juice and alcohol section there he found Tsunade with sun glasses and fabric covering her hair a little, She grabbed two bottle of sake and look at them with an evil smile

"There you are Tsunade-sama!" Shizune screamed running towards Tsunade

"Curse it!" Tsunade made a run for it

"Tsunade-sama you will not escape!!" Shizune screamed and followed closely

Naruto left also it wasn't the ramen section, he was starting to think that he should buy there more often, He then turned to the next section, this section they sold water and plastic utensils, he almost towed to a side when all of a sudden Shino passed running hiding something under his jacket some police fallow him, a bubble gum package fall from under his jacket, Naruto passed to the next section, the animal food section there he saw Kiba fighting with a Akamaru for a dog toy and barking at some old lady passing by. Naruto skipped this section completely and went to the other one where they sold cookies, buns and similar products. There he saw Hinata with a shopping cart in which the four half gallons of milk, she grabbed a box of every single cookie related to chocolate.

"Hi Hinata" Naruto great her friendly

"My chocolate!" She shouted and left glaring at him.

He passed to the last section, frozen goods, he saw Ino and Sakura fighting for the last pack of salami but he directed his attention to the big cartel with the word Ramen in it, he look at the stand and doped his plastic basket.

"NOOOOOOO!!!" he shouted to the havens when he saw that there wasn't any left not one left! Then he felt some one touch his shoulder, he turned around. It was the sore manager.

"Excuse me Sr. but I have hade some complains from some other customers about your loud screams plies with all due respect I would like you to exit this establishment" And with that Naruto was thrown out of the grocery store.

The end

-----------------------------

**I made this in celebration of Naruto's birthday today October 10, but if you read it some other time well whatever its sill funny I hope REVIEW ! **


End file.
